Good Always Comes From the Bad
by JnnLuvsU
Summary: Scully's cancer returns, and both her and Mulder get something worthwhile from it.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Good Always Comes From The Bad   
Author: Jennifer Kelley  
(JnnLuvsU@hotmail.com)  
Spoilers: The cancer arc  
Category: MSR  
Rating: PG-13 for some naughty language  
Disclaimer: Any name remotely recognizable is not mine, and even if the powers that be did decide to sue me, it wouldn't do any good, considering I'm 15 and couldn't afford the lawyer it would take to defend myself.  
Summary: Scully's cancer returns, and Mulder goes on a mad search for a cure.  
****************************************  
Chapter 1  
****************************************  
FBI Headquarters  
Washington, DC  
July 17, 2001  
  
Fox Mulder sat in his basement office and looked at his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past 10 minutes. 'Where his she, she's never late.' They had talked on the phone last night, but he couldn't remember exactly what it was that she had said. Did she mention she was going to be late? He was asking himself, but couldn't recall what he had said, let alone what she had said. He finally came to the conclusion that she must have mentioned it, and got back to reading the file that had somehow mysteriously appeared in his 'in' box when he came in this morning. He was sure it hadn't been there when he and Scully had left the night before. He was so engrossed in his reading that he nearly fell out of his chair when the phone rang. "Mulder," he answered, trying to calm his racing heart.  
  
"Fox, this is Margaret Scully. Do you know where Dana is? I need to talk to her."   
  
Scully's Mom. He really loved Mrs. Scully and thought of her as sort of a surrogate mother. He usually enjoyed the talks they had take to having since Dana's abduction, but now, knowing that Scully wasn't at her mother's, he was too worried to try to make conversation. He didn't want to worry her, though, so instead of voicing his worries, he said, "Actually I haven't heard from Scully since last night. I assumed she had gone to visit you. Is there something wrong, Mrs. Scully?"  
  
Her voice showed her concern. That was another thing he really liked about the Scully family, they actually seemed to care about each other. That was more than he could say for his own. "It's just that when she called me last night, she sounded concerned about something, and said she would call me this morning, but she didn't and I can't seem to reach her."  
  
What would Scully be concerned about, he was asking himself at the same time as trying to assuage Mrs. Scully's fears, "I'm sure she's fine, Mrs. Scully and will call you soon,"   
  
"I'm sure your right, Fox, I just worry sometimes. Will you do me a favor and when she comes in tell her to call me?"  
  
"Of course, Mrs. Scully, you have a good day, now, and try not to worry, OK."  
  
"OK, Fox, I'll talk to you later, Bye."  
  
"Bye, Mrs. Scully." Fox said and hung up the phone. He was really worried, now, and frantically tried to think of what they had talked about on the phone last night. "Why can't I remember?" He shouted to himself. He thought about it a little more and was just about ready to go and ask Skinner if she had mentioned anything to him, when the phone rang again. He picked it up, "Mulder."  
  
The voice came that came back sounded strained, as if she had been crying, "Mulder," and he recognized it right away.  
  
"Scully, where are you? What's wrong, why have you been crying? Your mother's worried sick."  
  
"Whoa, slow down, Mulder, I'm at Georgetown Medical. Can you come down here?"  
  
He felt his heart constrict in his chest and tears come to his eyes, "Why, what's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Please, just hurry." She said, and he heard her break down into tears. He was close to crying himself, he hated to see her in pain.  
  
"I'm on my way," he answered and began to pack everything together.  
  
"Oh, and Mulder, please don't tell mom." She said softly.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks. The last time she had asked him not to tell her mother something was when she had cancer, "Scully. . ."  
  
"Please," she asked.  
  
He could never deny her anything, and she knew that. "OK, Scully I won't tell her yet, but you know she's already worried, and I told her that you would call her."  
  
"And I will, but right now is not the right time. Just hurry and get here, OK?"  
  
"I'll be right there," he answered, and hung up the phone with a thousand thoughts running through his brain. He was walking out the door when the phone rang again. He just kept walking, not even looking back. He raced to his car, and started toward Georgetown Medical.  
****************************************  
To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter 2

****************************************  
Chapter 2  
****************************************  
Georgetown Medical  
Georgetown, Maryland  
July 17, 2001  
  
Mulder raced through the doors of the hospital and ran up to the admissions desk, "What room is Dana Scully in?" He asked the nurse.  
  
She glanced at him briefly, and checked the computer. "She's in room 807, but . . ."  
  
Mulder didn't take the time to let her finish, for he was already down the hallway. It registered briefly that the nurse was yelling that only family was allowed, but he didn't give it a second thought. When he emerged on the 8th floor, he walked to the nurses station, "Where's room 807?"  
  
This time the nurse practically glared at him, "Are you family?" She asked, sizing him up.  
  
Mulder didn't hesitate, "Yes," he answered, "Where is it?"  
  
"Right down the hall on the right."  
  
Mulder took off down the hall and found her room. Standing outside her door, he was nervous and even a little scared to walk into her room. Finally he calmed himself down enough to knock. His heart almost broke in two when he heard how weak her voice was, "Come in."  
  
Walking in, Mulder tried to gauge what was wrong with her by looking at her, but couldn't get past the paleness of her face. Had she been that pale when she was at work yesterday? He couldn't remember, and cursed himself for not paying more attention to her. He walked over to the bed, "Scully, I got here as fast as I could, what's wrong?"   
  
She looked up at him, and he noticed that she had probably been crying for hours, "Oh, Mulder," she said, but couldn't go on. She sat up and placed her head in her hands, crying.  
  
Mulder took one look at her, sat down on the bed, and gathered her in his arms, "Shh, come on, you're scaring me." He said, stroking her hair. She put her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. He had no idea how long they sat like that, but she eventually pulled away and leaned back against the pillows, grasping his hand in hers. "I'm sorry, Mulder, for not telling you about this, but I'm going to ask you not to say anything until I finish what I'm about to say. OK?" He nodded. "OK, well, for the past few weeks, I've been getting this nauseating feeling off and on. I never thought twice about it though, since it wouldn't last that long. Last night, though, right after I got off the phone with you, I went to lay down to go to sleep. I awoke at 3:00am and noticed that something was on my pillow. It was blood. I got scared, and got up to go to the bathroom, but I could barely walk, I was so nauseous. I turned back around and dialed 911. I was just getting ready to call you when everything went black. The paramedics arrived and found me unconscious. I don't know what's wrong yet; the doctor suggested I have a family member with me when he gave me the news. I thought about calling my mother, and I almost did, but then I realized that it was you I wanted to receive the news with. I'm scared, Mulder." She concluded.  
  
Mulder, who had tried to hide his emotions through her speech, now realized that he was crying. She noticed this, also, and reached up to brush his tears away with her hand. "Don't cry, please don't cry."  
  
He took her hand, and brought it to his lips for a kiss, "I'm sorry, Scully, I just can't believe it. When are you supposed to find out what's wrong?" He asked, trying to stop crying.  
  
"At noon, but I wanted you to be here now, because I'm scared, and wanted, no needed to see you before that happened."  
  
"I'll wait right here, but, you know what, you look exhausted. Why don't you try to get some sleep. I promise that whatever it is, we'll get through it together, we always do." He said, trying to get her to lie back.  
  
She complied, but wouldn't let him get off the bed. She looked up at him almost shyly, "Would you lay with me, please. I need to know someone's here for me."  
  
"I'll always be here for you, Scully." He said, kicked off his shoes, and laid down by her on the bed. Wrapping his hand protectively around her waist, he eventually heard her breath even out, and knew she was asleep. "I love you more than life itself, Scully, and I promise I'll never leave you, no matter what." He whispered in her ear, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
End Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

****************************************  
Chapter 3  
****************************************  
Georgetown Medical  
12:00 Noon  
  
When the doctor knocked on the door, Mulder jumped awake. Looking around, he became a little disoriented, not realizing where he was at first, and then suddenly it all came back to him. Hearing the knock again, he got off the bed, and gently shook Scully awake, "Scully, wake up, the doctor's here." He said, and then walked over to the door and let the doctor in. The doctor glanced at him a moment, then stuck out his hand. "I'm Dr. Thomas."  
  
"Fox Mulder," he answered and shook the doctor's hand. He then walked back over to the bed, where Scully was trying to sit up. He helped her sit up and then stood up by her bed. The doctor came and stood on her other side, "Well, Dana, are you feeling any better?" He asked.  
  
"A little," she answered, attempting to smile.   
  
"Well, that's good news." The doctor took a deep breath, he hated to give bad news. "The rest of the news is not so good I'm afraid."  
  
Scully reached up and grasped Mulder's hand, "It's back, isn't it. My cancer, it's back." She said, her voice trembling.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Dana. I've talked to your previous doctor, and noticed that the tumor is actually much smaller, but it's already pushing into your brain, which explains the nauseous feelings. We could try chemo, but I really don't think it would do any good."  
  
Scully looked at Mulder with tears running down her face and noticed he was also crying. She looked back at the doctor, "What's your estimate, Doctor?" She asked.  
  
The doctor looked grave, "Three to six months. I'm very sorry."  
  
Mulder couldn't believe it, Scully could be gone in three months. "There's nothing you can do, Doctor."  
  
The doctor looked at Mulder, "As I told Dr. Scully, we could try chemo, but it would just make her sick, and probably wouldn't do any good. I'm sorry Mr. Mulder." He said, noticing that the bond between these to was very deep. He felt sorry for the younger man. He looked back at Dana, "You can either try the chemo, or you can go home. It's up to you." He said and walked out.  
  
As soon as the doctor left, Mulder sat down on her bed and gathered her in his arms, "I can't believe it."  
  
Scully leaned into Mulder, and tried to get lost and think this was just some nightmare. They remained that way for awhile, both still crying. When their tears finally stopped they remained where they were. Finally Scully looked up, "Take me home, Mulder." She said. He looked at her and nodded, getting up off the bed, and helping her up. She got dressed and they headed for her apartment. 


	4. Chapter 4

****************************************  
Chapter 4  
****************************************  
Scully's Apartment  
  
When they arrived at Scully's apartment, Scully went to her room to change clothes. When she came out they sat on the couch. "Scully, I need to tell you something. I want you to know that what I'm about to say has nothing to do with your cancer coming back. I've been working up the courage to tell you this for months, actually since Anarctica, and I'm afraid that if I don't do it now that I'll chicken out and never do it."  
  
Scully looked at him, "Mulder, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"  
  
Mulder smiled, "Nothing's wrong, Scully. When you were stung by that bee and I woke up in the hospital, I was so scared, Scully. All I could think of was finding you. I stole Byers clothes and left the hospital. The whole time I was going to Anarctica, I kept telling myself you were ok, because if I thought that you might be gone, I would go crazy. Scully, I realized then that I can't live without you. Somewhere in these past 7 years, I fell in love with you, and I will find a cure for this. I won't lose you. I can't."  
  
Scully couldn't believe it. He loved her, was actually in love with her. How long had she dreamed of this moment. She had always known it would happen, and she used to dread it because it meant everything would change, but she wasn't scared anymore, and actually welcomed it. Why, though, did it have to come now, of all times. She thought about telling him that she didn't love him like that, just to try and save him the pain of having to lose her so soon, but when she looked up into his eyes, she saw such love and compassion in them that she just couldn't. She smiled up at him, "I have loved you for so long. I just wish we hadn't wasted so much time."  
  
He gathered her in his arms and she buried her face into his chest. "That doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that we're here and we're together."  
  
She began to sob softly into his chest, and he lifted her chin to look her in the eyes, "Hey, What's wrong?"  
  
She looked into his eyes, "But how long will we be together?" She asked and once again buried her face into his chest, "I don't want to leave you ever again."  
  
He didn't know what to say, just held her close to him. He heard her breath even out and knew she was exhausted. He laid her down on the couch, and went to use her phone. He had phone calls to make. First, he dialed the Skinner's secretary, "Hi, Kimberly, it's Agent Mulder. Could you tell the A.D. that Agent Scully and I had an emergency and that's why we aren't at work today."  
  
"I would, Agent Mulder, But A.D. Skinner has been trying to reach you all day, I suggest you talk to him. I'll patch you through." She said, and the next thing he heard was the ringing of a telephone. He really didn't want to talk to Skinner, but if he wanted to keep his job, he knew he had better stay on the line. Hanging up on your boss is not a good way to gain his respect. He almost laughed when he heard the A.D.'s stern voice come on the line. Only a few of his agents knew that Skinner had a softer side, and that the gruff exterior was just a cover. "Skinner."  
  
"Sir, this is Agent Mulder, Agent Scully and I . . ." He started, but was cut off by Skinner.  
  
"I'll tell you what you and Agent Scully are, not here. Now would you please tell me why I saw you come to work today, and then I try to call your office to give you a new case and you have suddenly disappeared?" Skinner asked.  
  
Mulder sighed, Skinner was in one of his moods. "You're right, sir, I did come to work today, but then I received a call from Scully, who was in the hospital. They ran some tests and it's not good news. The cancer's back, Sir, and I'm sorry that I ignored your phone calls and left work without telling anyone, but Dana's my partner and she comes first. Always."  
  
Skinner's voice lost it's stern tone instantly, "Is she going to be all right? Can they operate?" He asked.  
  
Mulder sighed, "No, sir, they can't, and the doctor said that chemo would probably only make her sicker."  
  
Skinner couldn't believe it. Even though he was their superior, he had begun to think of both Mulder and Scully as his children. Mulder definitely needed a father figure after his own father, and Scully had always looked to Skinner to help Mulder out when he wouldn't listen to her, which wasn't that often anymore. "What's the prognosis?" He asked.  
  
Skinner heard Mulder's voice choke up, "Three to six months, Sir," and Skinner could have sworn Mulder was crying.  
  
"What are you going to do?" He asked.  
  
"I need you to set me up a meeting with that black-lunged son of a bitch. I need to kill him." Mulder said.  
  
Skinner was scared, Mulder actually seemed serious, "Now, hold on, I'll set up the meeting, but I'll talk to him. What good are you going to do to Scully if you go to jail for murder. Don't do that to yourself. Don't do that to her. She needs you now."  
  
Mulder sighed, "You're right, Sir. I just feel so helpless. She's going to die before my eyes and I can't do a damned thing about it. I need to find a cure for this. I can't lose her, not now, not ever."  
  
Skinner did not find Mulder's admission that he needed Scully surprising. He had known for years that they were in love with each other, and was starting to wonder if they would ever realize it. Mulder had obviously realized it, and Skinner wondered if he had told Scully yet. "Mulder, I need to ask you a question. This might surprise you, but I want you to answer truthfully, all right?"   
  
Mulder noticed the seriousness in Skinner's voice, and wondered what he was going to ask. "Yes, Sir."  
  
Skinner took a deep breath, "Have you told Dana yet?"  
  
Mulder was confused, "Told her what, Sir?"  
  
"Don't bullshit me, Mulder, you and I both know that you are in love with her. What I'm asking is have you told her that you are?"  
  
Mulder was surprised, he thought he was good at hiding his feelings. It shouldn't have surprised him that Skinner had seen right through him, though. "Yes, Sir, I have. She loves me, too, but she's worried that we might not be together that long. Listen, Sir, I'll be at work tomorrow. We can talk then. Besides, Dana will probably want to talk to you, but I really need to go right now. I need to call Mrs. Scully."   
  
"Ok, Mulder. I'll see you tomorrow. Take care. Bye." Skinner hung up the phone and immediately picked it back up and dialed another number. He had to find some kind of cure for Scully's disease. They couldn't lose each other, not when they had just found each other, and admitted what they really felt for each other. He heard someone pick up the phone, "Listen here you son of a bitch, I need to talk to you, and I have to warn you, I have one very pissed off agent looking to kill you."  
  
"Ahh, A.D. Skinner, you wouldn't be talking about Agent Mulder would you? I have no reason to meet with you."  
  
"Suppose I gave you a reason. Let me ask you a question, Sir. Can you read Navajo? Because if you don't meet me, Navajo is going to become the most popular language course in every high school across the country."  
  
"I'll meet you in one hour." 


	5. Chapter 5

****************************************  
Chapter 5  
****************************************  
Scully's Apartment  
  
Mulder hung up the phone with Skinner and walked back over to the couch where Scully was sleeping. She looked so beautiful to him, and he reached over to move a stray hair behind her ear. He hated to watch her go through this, and bent down to kiss her cheek. She stirred, opened his eyes, and looked at him. Placing her hand on his cheek, she pulled him down to her, and soundly kissed him. He responded to her kiss and wrapped his hands around her waist. She sat up on the couch and pulled him down beside her, her lips never leaving his. When they finally came up for air, he was lying on the couch, and she was practically on top of him. They lay there for a matter of minutes, neither saying a thing. Finally Mulder spoke, "Scully, we need to tell your mother. She called the office this morning, and said you were worried about something last night. I told her that you would call her. I think you had better do that," he said, stroking her hair.  
  
Scully sighed, knowing he was right. "You're right," she said, lifting her head from his chest to look into his eyes, "I just don't know how I'm going to tell her."   
  
"Well, you could invite her to dinner, or you could just surprise her and show up at her house. Or, you could call her and ask her if you could come to dinner at her house. Why don't you just call her and ask her if she has plans for tonight. I talked to Skinner and told him what happened. I also told him that we would be at work tomorrow. I figured you would want to talk to him." Mulder explained.  
  
Scully nodded, "I do. Listen, I'll call my mom and ask her if she has plans for tonight," she paused, and ran her fingers through his hair, then continued, "You will stay, won't you?"  
  
Mulder smiled, "If I'm invited."  
  
She laughed, "Of course you're invited," she said, and got off the couch. Walking over to the telephone, she picked it up and dialed her mother's number. Her mother picked up on the 2nd ring, "Hello," she said.  
  
Scully tried to smile, but failed, "Hi mom. It's Dana."  
Maggie sighed with relief, "Dana, hi, I've been so worried. I told Fox to tell you to call me when you got into work, are you just getting in?" She asked.  
  
"No, mom, I'm at home. Mulder told me you were worried. I'm sorry for worrying you. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me and Mulder tonight," she said, and got tears in her eyes. Mulder noticed this also, walked up behind her, and put his hands around her waist. Putting his chin on top of her head, he stood there giving her silent support.   
  
Scully clasped Mulder's hands with her free hand, thankful for his support. She was so lost in his embrace that she almost didn't notice that her mom had started speaking again, "Of, course, Dana. Shall we say around 7. Is there something the matter?" Maggie asked.  
  
"Yes, mom, I need to tell you something. We'll be ready for you at 7. I've gotta go now. I love you." Scully said.  
  
"I love you, too, Dana, and I'll see you at 7. Bye." Maggie said, and hung up the phone. Scully hung up the phone, turned around in Mulder's arms and hugged him tightly. "She's going to be so upset."  
  
"Shh, Scully," Mulder said, rubbing her back and arms, "Everything will be ok, you'll see," he said.  
  
She sighed, "I hope your right."  
**************************************** 


	6. 

****************************************  
Chapter 6  
****************************************  
Unknown Location  
4:00pm Eastern Standard Time  
  
Skinner paced aimlessly across the warehouse floor. He hated meeting this bastard, and feared for his life everytime he did. Just to make sure, however, he had called Albert Holsteen before he left. He felt more at ease knowing that his back was covered. Hearing footsteps, he stopped pacing and turned in their direction, "You black-lunged son-of-a-bitch," he said, and grabbed the man by the throat, knocking the ever-present cigarette out of his mouth, "You said that it was the cure. You said it would cure her."  
  
The old man didn't appear to be frightened by Skinner, and pulled out of his grasp, "Now, A.D. Skinner, what can I do for you?" He asked.  
  
Skinner glared at the man, "You said the chip was a cure for Scully's cancer. Well, she's not cured. Now, you'd better give me answers before Mulder finds you, or before your little group's actvities becomes the main story on every newsbrodcast around the world."   
  
K.G.B. Spender had no clue what Skinner was talking about, but at the mention of the newsbroadcast, he began to become fearful, but quickly banished that from his mind. He could not show fear in front of Skinner. He needed to buy himself some time to figure out what the hell Skinner was talking about. He pulled out another cigarette and lit it up, "A.D. Skinner, I have no clue what you're talking about. If Agent Scully is sick, I had nothing to do with it," he said, calmly.  
  
Skinner just knew he was lying, "Listen, if you don't want to be in the news, you'll find out what the hell I am talking about, and how to deal with it."  
  
"Ahh, but, what happens if I kill you now? Then what?" Spender asked.  
Skinner grinned, "I've already thought of that, and if I don't call Albert Holsteen in the next 15 minutes, he will tell the world, so go ahead, kill me, and you lose. Tell me how to cure Scully's cancer, and Albert and his friends will remain silent."  
  
Spender choked, but played it off as a cough, "Well, I'll see what I can do. I'll call you," he said, and walked off, leaving Skinner alone. 


	7. Chapter 7

***************************************  
Chapter 7  
***************************************  
7:00pm Eastern Standard Time  
Scully's Apartment  
  
They had spent the better part of the afternoon arguing over what to fix for dinner, and then going to buy the ingredients to fix the pasta that they had finally agreed on. Then, they had to fix it, of course, and were just getting it out of the oven when the doorbell rang. "Mulder, answer the door, while I finish getting everything ready," Scully called.  
  
"Sure," Mulder answered, and walked over to the door. Opening it, he was greeted by Mrs. Scully. "Hello, Fox," she said, reaching up to hug him, "How are you doing?"  
  
"Well, that's debatable," he said, hugging her back. She pulled back from him, "Why, what's wrong?" She asked, just as Dana walked into the room.  
  
"Hi, mom," she greeted, going to hug her mother. Maggie embraced her daughter and wondered what in the world was wrong. "Hey, Dana," she greeted. "Will you please tell me what's going on here?" She asked.  
  
"Why don't we eat, and I'll tell you the good news. I'm afraid the other news is not so good, but we'll talk about it after dinner, ok?" Scully said.  
  
Maggie was confused, but she knew her daughter was serious, so she smiled, "Ok, Dana, what did you guys cook for dinner?"  
  
"Well, Mulder attempted to cook the pasta, but that didn't work out, so he made the salad, and I cooked the pasta," Dana said, laughing. "Come and sit down, everything's ready."  
  
Maggie followed Fox and Dana to the table, and picked up on the silent conversation that they had walking to the table. She knew something had changed between them, and knew instinctively what Dana's good news was, it was the bad news that concerned her. Sighing, she sat down at the table, and surveyed the food in front of her, "This looks delicious, Dana, Fox," she said.  
  
"Thanks, Mom," Scully answered. Mulder just smiled. "Um, Mom, I, I mean we have some good news for you," Scully said.  
  
Mulder was nervous. What if she didn't approve? He knew it was foolish, but he couldn't help it. He looked over at Scully, and noticed that she looked calm. She seemed to sense his nervousness, and reached over and patted his thigh, reassuring him.  
  
Maggie looked at the happy face on Dana's face, and the nervous one on Fox's, and knew that her earlier guess had been right on the money. She couldn't take that look on his face any longer, so she decided to tell them that she knew, instead of letting them try to explain it. She smiled, "I know. I'm so happy you two finally found each other."   
Mulder had never felt so relieved in his entire life, and he smiled at Mrs. Scully, "Thank you, Mrs. Scully. I take it you approve?"  
  
Maggie laughed, "Of course I approve, and stop with all this Mrs. Scully nonsense. Call me Maggie," she said.  
  
Scully looked over at Mulder, "See, I told you that you had nothing to worry about," she said.  
  
"And you were right, as usual," Mulder said, smiling, "Let's eat." The rest of the meal passed in silence and some small talk. Maggie was worried what Dana's bad news could possibly be, but decided not to let her worry ruin their meal. The rest of the meal passed in silence, and after everyone was finished, they all went into the living room and sat on the couch. Maggie noticed how Fox sat close to Dana, and how she had his hand in a death grip, and wondered again what could possibly be wrong.  
  
"Mom," Scully started, holding on to Mulder for dear life, "I really don't know how to tell you this. Well, here goes. Last night when I was getting ready to go to sleep, I started to get this really nauseous feeling. I had been getting it on and off for a couple of days, so I didn't think twice about it. I went to sleep. At 3:00 in the morning I awoke to find blood on my pillow. I got up to go to the bathroom when I felt very nauseous and lightheaded. I called 911 and was just getting ready to call Mulder when I must have fell unconscious, because the next thing I knew I was in the hospital and the doctor was telling me he had bad news." By now Scully was crying, and Mulder was rubbing her back, soothing her. "Mom, it's my cancer. It's back, and it's not good."  
  
Maggie was shocked. Of all things, she had never expected this. "Can they operate?" She asked. Scully shook her head. "What's the prognosis?" Maggie asked, even though she was afraid of what the answer would be.  
  
"Three to six months," Scully answered, tears falling unchecked down her face.  
  
Maggie gasped, and reached out to gather her youngest daughter, the only one left, into a hug. Scully hugged her mother tightly, both of them crying. Mulder watched, and felt tears begin to fall down his face, also. Maggie noticed and reached out to hug him, too. 


	8. Chapter 8

****************************************  
Chapter 8  
****************************************  
FBI Headquarters  
July 18, 2001  
  
As Mulder expected, Scully had wanted to go into work the next day despite his protests, and here they were, sitting outside Skinner's office, waiting to see him. They hadn't been sitting there long, but they were getting pretty impatient.  
  
"He'll see you now," Kimberly, Skinner's secretary, said, hanging up the phone.  
  
Mulder and Scully rose in unison and walked towards Skinner's office, Mulder placing his hand at the customary spot on her back, leading her in. Sitting in their usual places in front of Skinner's desk, they made themselves comfortable for what they knew would probably be a very long meeting. Mulder knew exactly how it would play out. He and Skinner would insist that Scully take a medical leave, but she would argue, saying she wanted to work. She would win, like always.  
"Agent Scully," Skinner began, once they were seated, "I have learned that your cancer is back, and I'm very sorry. I suggest you take a medical leave from here unto an undeterminable time." He said, knowing that there was no way in hell that she'd ever go for it.  
  
He was right, "No, sir, I do not want to take a medical leave. I need to work. If I sit at home from now until I die, then I might as well kill myself now." She insisted.  
  
Skinner had seen Mulder flinch and shudder at her mentioning dying, and he knew that Mulder would never deny her this one last wish, but Mulder surprised him. "Scully, I think you should take a medical leave," he said.  
  
Scully looked at Mulder, angrily, "Do you doubt my ability to do my work?" She asked, and Mulder visibly blanched.  
  
"Of course not, Scully. There is no one I would have watch my back than you, you know that," he said, and then added softly, "I'm just worried about you."  
  
Scully looked at him and whispered, "Mulder, I love you, but this is ridiculous and you know it. My working is not going to place me in any more danger than before, and my cancer doesn't change that. I kept working just fine last time and you can't deny that."  
  
"This is different," Mulder stated.  
  
"Different how?" Scully asked.  
  
Skinner watched in silence as they battled it out, knowing that Mulder would never win, but that eventually they would reach a compromise.  
  
"Because this time, there's no therapy that can treat you. The doctor's already told you that chemo won't work. I just want to keep you safe, Scully. I don't want to lose you," he said.  
  
Scully sighed, "I know that Mulder, but I can't think of anywhere I'd be safer than with you. Now, if you really want me to take a medical leave, you know I will," she said, and Skinner was surprised, he had never seen her give in before, then she continued, "I'll do it because I love you and I respect you, but please Mulder, don't make me die before I have to," she said, pleading with him.  
  
Mulder looked at her and knew that he could never deny her anything, "Ok," he relented, "But no field work."  
  
"Thank you, Mulder." She said, and they turned back to Skinner who was, by this time, trying to hide a grin. "Ok, you two, listen up. Scully, there is no way I'd let you go back into the field anyways, and if I think that you need to stop working, I will put you on medical leave, do you understand?" He asked, and she nodded. Skinner turned to Mulder, "Mulder, I'll do my best to keep you out of the field also, but I don't know if I'll be able to do that, but I will not send you alone. If you must go into the field, I'll have to send someone with you, but we can work that out later. Now, how 'bout you two take a long weekend, and report back to work on Monday." Skinner said, and Mulder and Scully left. 


	9. Chapter 9

*************************************  
Chapter 9  
*************************************  
3 months later  
  
True to her word, Scully worked hard and her cancer did nothing to diminish that. Mulder was sent into the field to profile a killer for VCS about 10 weeks after Scully went on desk duty, and that was the reason he was not there when everything started to go wrong.   
  
For Scully, it had been just another day of endless paperwork. She had been working for quite a while, and was getting up to go out and get some lunch when she felt a sharp pain go through her head, and she collapsed. That was how Skinner found her about 20 minutes later, and she was rushed to the hospital.  
  
Following the gurney through emergency admittance, Skinner pulled out his cell phone and dialed Mrs. Scully's number. He hated to have to be the one to make this phone call, but Mulder was still in the field. "Hello," Maggie said.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Scully, this is Walter Skinner, Dana's boss."   
  
"Yes, hello Mr. Skinner, is something the matter?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so, Mrs. Scully, I need you to come down to Georgetown Medical immediately," he explained.  
  
Maggie gasped, "Which one is it, Mr. Skinner, which one?"  
  
Skinner was surprised, what was she talking about. Then he realized that she was worried about it being either Scully or Mulder, it didn't matter to her, they both meant a lot to her. "It's Dana, Mrs. Scully, she's collapsed," he said.  
  
"Oh dear Lord, I'll be right there," Maggie said, hung up the phone, and raced out the door.  
  
Skinner hung up the phone, and immediately dialed Mulder's cell phone, knowing that he would do anything to be at his partner's side right now. "Mulder," Mulder answered, going over some final paperwork, while watching the main suspect being interviewed. After nearly 2 weeks of working they had finally caught the bastard.  
  
"Mulder, it's Skinner, how's the case going?" Skinner asked, secretly hoping that Mulder could be spared.  
  
"Just wrapping it up, Sir, I plan on being back in Washington day after tomorrow," Mulder said, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Leave now, Mulder, and get back here, tonight," Skinner said, trying to get some information out of the nurses about where they were taking Scully.  
  
Mulder sat up straight in his chair, worry etched on his features, "Why, sir, what's happened? Is she all right?" He asked.  
  
Skinner sighed, he was going to take this hard, "She's in the hospital, Mulder, get home."  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Mulder asked, gathering up papers and motioning for SAC Williams to join him.  
  
"Just get here Mulder, and don't kill yourself along the way, ok," Skinner said.  
  
"I'm on my way, but sir, if I don't make it in time, please make sure she knows that I love her very, very much," Mulder said, tears coming to his eyes.  
  
"Hurry Mulder, I'm sure she would want to her that from you rather than me. I gotta go now, Mrs. Scully just walked in the door. Drive safe, now, you hear." Skinner said, walking towards Mrs. Scully and hanging up the phone.  
  
Mulder hung up the phone, and turned to SAC Williams standing in the doorway, "Agent Williams, I'm really sorry, but I have to be back in Washington tonight. My partner has cancer, and she's been admitted to the hospital."  
  
Williams looked at Mulder, wondering just how much his partner meant to him, "Ok, Mulder, I guess we can finish up the paperwork since the SOB just confessed anyway. I'm really sorry about your partner, and thanks for all your help," he said.  
  
Mulder looked at him, "You're welcome, and thank you very much," he said, and gathering his coat, ran out the door to his car. He figured he was about 12 hours away from Washington and could be there around 1am, maybe 11pm if he hurried. He just hoped and prayed he would make in time. "Please Lord, don't take her from me, I need her to much," he whispered to himself. 


	10. Chapter 10

**********  
Chapter 10  
**********  
  
Skinner walked up to Mrs. Scully, taking in her calm expression. 'She's been here too many times' he said to himself. "Hi, Mrs. Scully," he greeted her.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Skinner, where is she?" Maggie asked.  
  
"I don't know, Mrs. Scully, they won't tell me a thing. Why don't we go ask," Skinner said.  
  
Maggie laughed, "Are they waiting for next-of-kin to show up?" She asked.  
  
"Actually yes, but why is that funny?" He asked.  
  
"Because I'm not listed as Dana's next-of-kin, Fox is. We always figured that if she was going to be admitted to the hospital, it would be work related, and he would always be there. We never expected this to happen twice." Maggie said, her calm exterior diminishing, and she began to cry softly.  
  
Skinner didn't know what to do, so he just wrapped his arms around her. She cried softly into his shoulder and then moved back, wiping her tears, "Thank you," she said, smiling. "Now, I plan on getting some information about my daughter," she said, walking up to the nurses' desk, Skinner following closely behind.  
  
"Excuse me, but could you help me?" Maggie asked the first nurse she saw.  
  
The nurse looked like she had been working for too long, and was exhausted, "Yes, what do you need?"  
  
"Yes, my name is Margaret Scully, and my daughter Dana Scully was admitted to this hospital about a half an hour ago. Could you tell me where she is?" Maggie asked.  
  
"Dana Scully, Dana Scully," the nurse said, checking the computer, "Yes, the doctors are examining her now. You will be able to see her in a couple of hours. Right now, I need you to fill out these forms for me," the nurse said, handing her a stack of papers.  
  
"Thank you," Maggie said, and took the papers to sit on a couch in the waiting room. "Did you call Fox, Mr. Skinner?" She asked, filling out the forms.  
  
"He's in Georgia, but I did call him. He's on his way home now, I just hope he doesn't kill himself breaking speed laws. He'll be here late tonight, and call me Walter," Skinner said.  
  
"Ok, Walter, as long as you call me Maggie. I can't believe this is happening again. Fox would be devastated if she were to, to . . . die," Maggie said, forcing herself to say the word that she knew was on everyone's minds.  
  
Skinner noticed how badly her hands were shaking, and reached out to take the pen from her, "Why don't you let me fill out what information I know, and then I'll ask you for the rest, ok?"  
  
Maggie smiled, grateful, "Thank you, I think I'm going to go and get some coffee. Would you like some, Walter?"  
  
"Coffee would be nice, thank you," Skinner said, and got to work filling out the information he knew on the forms. He was just finishing with what he knew when Maggie came back with 2 coffees, "I didn't know how you liked your coffee, so I brought some cream and sugar with me," she said.  
  
"Thank you, Maggie," Skinner said, accepting the coffee. "I filled out all of the information that I knew, why don't you fill out the rest," he said, putting some sugar into his coffee, and handing the forms back to Maggie.  
  
Maggie accepted the forms, and was amazed at how much information he knew about Dana. Quickly finishing the forms, she brought them back up to the desk. The nurse accepted them, "By the way, Mrs. Scully, they've moved your daughter up to ICU on the 3rd floor. You and your husband can wait for her up there," the nurse said.  
  
"Thank you," Maggie said, not even bothering to correct the woman's misdeduction about her and Walter. She walked back in his direction, "Walter, they've moved Dana to ICU on the 3rd floor. We can wait for her there," she said, and they walked to the elevator and rode to the 3rd floor. Telling the nurses there who they were waiting on, they once again settled in to wait. It was about 5:00pm before the doctor came to talk to them, "Who's here for Dana Scully?" He asked, and Maggie and Skinner stood up and walked towards him.  
  
"You're the patient's parents?" He asked.   
  
"I'm her mother," Maggie answered.  
  
The doctor nodded, then turned to Skinner, "And you are.." He asked.  
  
"I'm Agent Scully's boss, is she all right?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you're aware that Dana has cancer, and that's what's caused her to collapse. She's breathing on her own, but right now she's sleeping, and I suggest you let her. All that can help her right now is rest. You can see her if you like. She's in room 310. Tomorrow she will have the choice to go home. There's nothing we can do for her here. I'm very sorry," he said and walked away.  
  
Maggie was in shock, she knew this was coming, yet it didn't take away the shock. Skinner led her down the hallway to room 310, and they very quietly walked in, both shocked at the number of wires and tubes coming out of her small body. Following the doctor's advice, they decided to let her sleep and sat down on the couch. "Maggie, I have to go somewhere, but I need you to do me a favor. If I'm not back in one hour, I want you to call this number, ask for Albert Holstein. Tell him I told you to call and he'll understand what I want him to do," he said, writing a number down on a piece of paper and handing it to her.  
  
"Wait, Walter, I recognize this name, who is this?"  
  
"He's an Indian friend of Mulder's and Dana's. You met him when Melissa was shot. Remember one hour," Skinner said, and walked into the hallway pulling out his cell phone, and heard the voice on the other line answer, "Hello,"   
  
"Hey, so Mr. Lung Cancer, do you know where I am?" Skinner asked, walking outside the building.  
  
"Now, how would I know that, Mr. Skinner?" Spender asked.  
  
"I'm at the fuckin' hospital, and you better have some answers for me." Skinner said.  
  
Spender sighed, "I'm working on it, Mr. Skinner, I'll meet you at 9:00 tomorrow morning."  
  
"She could be dead by then, and if she dies, there's nothing to stop Mulder from killing your ass, because she is the only thing he lives for."  
  
"That's the best I can do, Mr. Skinner. Remember 9:00am sharp." Spender said, and hung up.  
  
Skinner sighed, and nearly threw his cell phone, but stopped himself in time. Walking back into the hospital, he decided to climb the stairs back to the 3rd floor, and spotted a familiar face in the stairwell, "Krycek, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Just a little warning, Mr. Skinner. She was never meant to live this long. Don't leave her side. Don't leave this hospital," Krycek said, and walked out onto the 1st floor. Skinner didn't know whether to believe him or not, but he decided not to take any chances and raced back onto the 3rd floor. He'd only been gone about 15 to 20 minutes, and when he walked in, he noticed that Dana was still asleep, and Maggie was sitting just as he had left her. "Why don't you get some sleep, Maggie. I'll wait until Mulder gets here, and then I'll wake you."  
  
"Ok, Walter," Maggie said, and fell asleep. Reassured that they were both safe and sound, Skinner sat down in a chair by Dana's bed, and wished that Mulder was there 


	11. Chapter 11

**********  
Chapter 11  
**********  
Georgetown Medical  
Midnight  
  
Mulder had driven all night, and was so relieved to finally be here. Rushing in, he looked at the nurses' desk in pretty much the same way he had the first time she had called him. That seemed like so long ago. Walking towards the nurses' desk, he stopped the first nurse he saw, "Excuse me, where's Dana Scully?"  
  
The nurse looked at him like he was insane, then her features softened, he must have looked pretty bad. "Come with me," she said, and walked to the nurses' desk and got on a computer. "She's in ICU, room 310. Are you family?" She asked.  
  
"Yes," Mulder answered, "Thank you." Going to the third floor, it didn't take it long to find room 310. Quietly, he walked in and noticed Mrs. Scully sleeping on the couch, and A.D. Skinner also sound asleep in a chair. In fact, the only person awake was the patient herself, and she was facing away from him, crying softly into her pillow. He walked over to her bed, and placed his hand on her back. She jumped around, wiping at her tears, "Goodness Mulder, you scared me, don't do that," she said, smiling.  
  
Mulder grinned, "Sorry," then he quickly sobered, "How are you feeling? Skinner told me you were in the hospital, but he wouldn't tell me what happened."  
  
Scully sighed, "The only thing I remember is getting up to get a file, and then waking up here. This is different than last time Mulder, I can feel it. I can feel death," she said, and pulled him into a sitting position on her bed. "I'm scared, Mulder," she said, putting her arms around his neck, "I'm so glad your here."  
  
Mulder rubbed her back, "I know that you're scared, Scully, so am I, but we'll get through this. We always do," he said, pulling away from her, "I've missed you, Dana."  
  
Scully smiled and reached up to bring her lips to his. After a sweet, passionate kiss, she pulled back, "I've missed you, too, Mulder. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Scully, so much," he said, hugging her tightly, feeling his eyes well up with tears at the thought of losing her. Scully unsuccessfully tried to hold back a yawn, and Mulder noticed. "I'm here Scully, now, why don't you try to get some sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up," he said, moving to sit in a chair.  
  
Scully grabbed his hand before he had the chance, "I don't think so, G-man. I haven't gotten a goodnights sleep since you left, and I plan on getting one now that you're back. Get in this bed, Mister," she said, her tone leaving no room for arguing.  
  
Not that he would have anyways. He smiled, toed off his shoes, and climbed into her bed, taking her into his arms. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he whispered in her ear, "Goodnight, Dana, I love you."  
  
"Love you, too," she mumbled and was asleep. Mulder listened to her breathing for quite, thinking about his life before her, and how his life would be without her. He didn't like either of those thoughts. He thought about it for quite a while and when he finally fell asleep, the sun was coming over the horizon. 


End file.
